SM Collection
by purrpickle
Summary: This is a collection of all the various Sailor Moon fanfics I have started through the years that didn't end up serious. It's mainly beginnings, but I do have some substantial stuff inside. Contains shoujo ai, and mainly Usagi centric.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all. Here's another one of my collections, but for Sailor Moon this time (my other's for Buffy: the Vampire Slayer). Same gist: ones over a page long first, smaller ones bundled together after. If I continue a story in here, a note will be made, and it will be posted seperately. I recently found a lot of my old notebooks, so here you go. Another window into my world. Most, if not all, contain shoujo ai, so you have been warned.

* * *

4/06/03

Daughter of the Moon

AN: Usagi/Ami shoujo ai.

*

Usagi glanced at herself in the mirror, smiling sadly as she turned away to get ready for school. Running a hand through her bangs to keep them away from her face, she paused and then looked down at her hands and at the claws that sprouted from her fingernails. Grabbing her nail file from where she always kept it on the top of her dresser, she started to file them down, using the technique that she had learned. Once done, she blew breath onto her nails, blowing away the remnants of her claws and then started putting her contacts in, hiding her silver eyes.

There was no wonder that she kept Luna away in the mornings after she woke her charge up. Just because Usagi was the Daughter of the Moon, she hated putting up with everything that the title pertained. In this day and age, it wouldn't look right to go around sprouting claws and fangs, pointed ears and silver eyes. Ever since she had blossomed into the spirit of Princess Serenity, these things had been happening to her, but she really wasn't all that surprised. Daughter of the Moon, werewolf. It made sense, right?

But she didn't like it. She was starting to regret ever asking her mother – the old one, Queen Serenity – how she had dealt with it. "Why, glamour and plain luck, my dear," she had laughed once, running a brush through her daughter's silvery hair. "It also helps when you find someone you can confide in and shelter you when it is the Full Moon."

Speaking of Full Moons, Usagi glanced at the calendar on her wall and swore. The Full Moon was in two days. No wonder she could feel her senses begin to sharpen and the wakefulness when she wanted to sleep. Sighing, she told herself to call Ami later and ask her if she could stay over again.

Ah yes. Ami. The first one to notice anything wrong with Usagi after the Beryl incident, and had even been the object of Usagi's anger and attack when she had followed the blonde one night even before they had regained their memories, seemingly at the wrong place at the wrong time. Ami had somehow managed to calm the moon-touched Usagi down enough to get her to stop attacking, finally able to gasp out, "Need place…to cover…" and led her to the basement under her house.

She had accepted everything with only the fewest of questions and offered her house as a haven when the Full Moons came, sheltering Usagi from herself and the blood lust. "Sailor Moon afraid of the moon," Usagi had whispered to her blue-haired friend after they had regained their memories, shaking her head.

Taking one last look at her appearance, deciding that no one would really notice her ears, her blonde hair dye good for another couple of weeks, and knowing that no one really looked at her teeth anyway, she started down the stairs. That was another reason why she was deathly afraid of dentists. They always filed her fangs down – which hurt, terribly– and always asked about the fast growth, joking about vampires and such. The fangs grew back, though, just as her claws did, each night, seemingly growing with the advent of the moon, and she always woke up with aching gums in the morning.

Grabbing her toast, she kissed her mother goodbye, ruffled her brother's hair in the way that annoyed him greatly, and started off to school. Ever since she had realized that her morning ritual would have to occur every morning, she had made it a habit to get up a half-n-hour earlier than usual, telling her cat that it was because she needed extra time in the shower to wash her hair – which was true but not important.

Skirting around the Crown Arcade hoping that she didn't see Motoki so early in the morning, she reflected about the first time that she had encountered him. However, her plans of a Motoki-less morning weren't to be. She could see him up ahead.

Holding her bookbag distractedly as she studied her fingers of her other hand, noting that the follicles of her nails were oddly moon shaped – no pun intended – she felt just plain bummed out about her situation. Motoki stopped sweeping, staring at her in shock as she approached. Looking up and noticing his expression, she stopped, hid her hands behind her back and smiled happily.

"What's up, 'Toki-kun?" she asked.

"Well, you're up early. What's the occasion?" the tall sandy-blond college student asked, leaning on his broom.

"Oh, nothing. Luna just happened to be having a nightmare so she jumped on my face and scratched me, waking me up." In truth, Usagi, in her sleep, had caused the deep scratches on her face herself, and she had woken up, hurrying to cover herself with band-aids, safe in the knowledge that they would heal during the day. "I just decided to take the time and be early for once."

"Well," Motoki checked his watch, "You're early enough to be there a half-hour before your class starts. Want to join me for a cup of tea or something inside?"

Stopping to think for a second, the small blonde nodded, smiling again, graciously accepting the invitation.

When she had stepped into the arcade, motion had stopped and Unazuki, Motoki's sister, gasped, clutching her heart and dropping to the ground as if she had fainted. "What's this?" she demanded after crawling back up behind the counter, "Has the world stopped? Usagi's up early!"

"Hardy-har-har," Usagi joked back but accepted the hug the slightly older teen offered her.

"Welcome to the morning life, girl! What's the occasion? And what's with the band-aids?"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde reflectively hid her hands behind her back again, curling her fingers together, hiding her nails in fists, "Luna happened."

Unazuki winced, "Grouchy cat, huh? What do you want? Coffee? Tea? Soda?"

"Hey, I was supposed to get it for her," Motoki teased his sister, coming up behind her, still slipping the apron back around his neck and securing it behind his back. Unazuki pouted back at him, but moved away, saying over her shoulder, "Talk to you later, Usagi-chan!" winking, and went back into the kitchen to get someone his breakfast.

Taking a seat down at the counter, Usagi smiled, happy to see that someone else could be as teasing to younger siblings. Shaking her head, she had just asked for some green tea when she could hear someone approaching to her right. Looking up, she smiled when she saw Mamoru coming in for his early morning coffee ritual.

"Mamo-chan!" She waved happily.

Ever since she had started changing, Usagi didn't like kissing him anymore. His kisses were great, but used to be greater, as if they lacked something. But that wasn't the reason why she had stopped. One: she had fangs. Two: she had sharp fangs. Three: Mamoru had a soft tongue. Four: it would be easy to either hurt or nick him when they were frenching. And five: he would find her fangs and ask about them, and Usagi wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

His smile widening, the handsome young man sat down next to her. His deep blue eyes twinkling, he accepted the cup of steaming joe that Motoki set down in front of him, taking a sip before saying, "Usako! What brings you here this early? Did the world end?"

"Unazuki said the same thing," Usagi grumbled, but smiled at him. "And, before you ask, Luna scratched me."

"That explains the band-aids then," Mamoru nodded, "Want me to look at them?" Mamoru was studying to be a doctor, and even helped out at the hospital, so he wanted to make sure that they weren't getting infected. Who knew what Luna got into as a cat?

Usagi quickly shook her head, her hair flying with the motion. "No. No, that's alright. They're not very deep." In actuality they were, Usagi's claws being akin to a mountain lion's, but they didn't hurt her much – another part of being werewolf that she actually enjoyed having when her reflexes betrayed her and she slid into walls when she was running and unable to stop properly or quickly enough. She just hoped that he would buy it.

"If you're sure about that…" Mamoru said uncertainly, eyeing his girlfriend. She had been acting weirdly lately, but chalked it up to puberty, being four years younger than he was, of course.

Looking at her watch, Usagi's eyes widened, and she quickly stood up, reaching into her pocket to pull out the few yen she had left from her allowance the Friday before. Tossing it onto the counter, she gulped down her tea, waved to Motoki and Unazuki, kissed Mamoru goodbye on the cheek and high-tailed it out of there. For all her work in being early to school, she was probably going to be late.

Mamoru smiled, sipped his coffee, relishing the taste, and counted, "One…Two…Three…"

The arcade door slid open and a rushing bundle of blonde and blue ran in, grabbed her bookbag and ran back out, yelling that she had already been halfway to school before she had remembered.

"She must have run pretty fast to be that close," Motoki remarked, hearing her statement.

"Oh, that's nothing. She's pretty fast when she's really trying," Mamoru remarked, feeling pride for his Usako. "I just wish it wouldn't have to take being late for school for her to run. Hey." He glanced at the clock on the wall, "She still has twenty minutes. Why is she running?"

He and Motoki exchanged puzzled looks.

In actuality, Usagi had run hoping to dodge all of the awkward questions that she could sense Mamoru was about to ask, not ready to confront him yet.

Making her way to school, she wondered if anything eventful would happen that day, and decided to ask Ami later if she could use her basement in two days time.

But Ami beat her to it. Even earlier than Usagi was, the shy blue-haired girl looked up when Usagi entered the homeroom and smiled, shutting the book she had been reading. Glancing over at Ms. Haruna who sat behind her desk, the headphones she always wore before class blasting from her ears, she rose from her seat and approached, stopping a foot away and asked, "How was your morning ritual?" tilting her head to one side.

Usagi smiled wryly, letting her lips pull fully back as she knew Ms. Haruna never looked up before class started, and then leaned in, whispering, "Full Moon. Two days. Can I…?"

"Of course." Ami nodded.

"And let me pay this time for the food? I saved up the money, and I really don't want you having to pay that expense!" Usagi said pleadingly, the fact that Ami usually had to buy the fifty pounds of raw meat that Usagi ate in her werewolf body really made her feel guilty. She shivered. Before she had met Ami, entrusting her with her secret, the Daughter of the Moon had hunted. She had caught anything she could find, and had eaten things she really regretted afterwards. But still, she had had some sense left, and had never killed a human, something she had always been glad of later when she returned to her senses. Her diet had consisted of fish, raccoons, and even the odd rat or cat.

Ami looked at her, nodded, and before she could say something, a group of classmates walked in, gossiping and laughing, dispelling any idea of talking about Usagi's condition. Laying her hand on Ami's arm, Usagi smiled thankfully, and then opened her bookbag. "Now… Can we go over the homework?"

***

Her ears twitching, Usagi snuffled, wishing that she could jump out of the window she was looking out of, hearing all of the birds chirping in the trees and seeing a lone cat sunning itself on the roof of the neighboring building. She could feel her mind cutting off the droning of Ms. Haruna as she taught English, instead, focusing everything on the outside world. Oh, how she wanted to roam…

"Miss Tsukino!"

With a jerk that hurt her neck, Usagi faced her teacher, a hot blush settling on her face. Putting a hand behind her head, she laughed nervously.

Not buying the act, Ms. Haruna said sternly, "I would appreciate you paying attention in my class, Miss Tsukino. Now please read the next paragraph and stop looking outside the window!"

She nodded shamefully, picking up her book, and quickly glanced at her neighbor to see the page, and began to read.

But the outside still called to her…

Glancing over her shoulder, out of the corners of her eyes at the window furtively, she couldn't help reading choppily, mentally hating the urges that always ruled her when it was close to her change. It wasn't her fault that the outside called to her. Not really. Looking up to see Ms. Haruna glaring at her to continue reading, she swallowed and stuttered over the sentence that stared up at her.

"Ah…I we-went to the stoa-store today to get the milk…I went at six in the mo-morning…Humn?"

Lowering the book from her face, Usagi glanced at the cat on the roof who stood up and stretched, rolling back over into the sun. Tearing her eyes away from the sight, she smiled nervously at her teacher and gratefully sat down.

The bell rang and she bolted. Leaving Makoto and Ami behind her, she flew through the halls, dodging students and teachers, her chest barely beginning to burn before she escaped the school's doors. Seeing still a sea of teenagers surrounding her, she made her way to the front where she usually waited for Naru, Makoto, and Ami. But today she could barely stand still, jumping up and down, swiveling her head whenever she heard the disembodied sounds of the birds tucked safely away in the trees. A dog barked down the street, and she started to sneer, only relaxing her lips when a boy shot her a strange look. Curling her hands into fists, she stuffed the handle of her bookbag into her mouth and prepared to wait, shutting her eyes as tightly as she could.

"'Sagi-chan, what's up?" Naru's voice piped up curiously from behind her.

Turning to look at her, Usagi tried to smile, finally reaching up to remove the bookbag from in-between her teeth, mentally regretting the fact that she tended to secrete a lot of spittle when it got closer to her change as it almost slipped from her grasp. Wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve, she missed the grimace Naru had on her face but heard, "God, you're strange, Usagi-chan. Why did you have your bag in your _mouth_?"

Saving her from answering the question Usagi didn't really know how to answer without seeming even odder, Ami and Makoto approached.


	2. Chapter 2

4/3/01

Sunglasses

AN: Usagi/Ami shoujo ai.

* * *

She sighed. Pulling back her wet bangs, she studied her face. The same. As always. It would never change. Riling up the fact of the day would be the same, Usagi Tsukino slipped on her sunglasses and continued drying her hair.

*

She looked into the mirror and swept back a stray bang. Cocking her head to one side, she studied her face. Smiling softly to herself, Ami Mizuno readied herself to grab her books and go to the library.

*

Setting down her books onto the return desk, Ami headed to her usual spot in the library. Patting her reading glasses in her pocket, she put them on and started browsing through the titles.

Hmm… Advanced Physics for Dummies? Looks too simple. Ahah! Here's one!"

Pulling the book down fom the shelf, Ami finally noticed the other person in the aisle, just a couple of shelves over. To her surprise, it was a girl her own age. She had a curious hair-style; two buns perched atop her head, two streamers flowed to the girl's ankles from those buns, blonde and glowing in the library lighting.

But, Ami thought curiously, why was she wearing sunglasses inside?

As if sensing the blue haired girl's scrutiny, the girl turned and then smiled at her.

"Hello. Could you help me? I don't come here often, so I don't know what the best books are to read, and I would appreciate it if you pointed out some good ones."

Ami blinked, feeling somewhat awkward faced wit the blankness of the sunglasses, but then smiled and said, "Sure. Though it depends on what you like or if you are doing a report. Actually, I just moved to this region, but this isn't much different than the other ones I've been to."

Turning back to the bookcase, she ran her hand over a few bindings before she asked over her shoulder, "ARE you doing a report?"

"No, I'm not. Oh, and if it would help any, I would prefer something written by someone who KNOWS what they are talking about. Too many times I find the author just prattles about things he obviously knows nothing about."

Ami could hear the slight chuckle in the girl's voice, and she nodded, agreeing. "Yes, I know what you mean. You'd think actually researching the topic would come into their minds."

Pulling a couple of books down, she held them out for the girl, a smile on her lips. "Here, I think these would suffice, though I didn't really know what you'd like."

Taking the time to thumb through the selection, the girl nodded and then looked up. Smiling at Ami, she bowed her head.

"These are good titles. Thank you."

Ami blushed lightly, not expecting the short praise.

Standing there awkwardly for a few seconds, the girl studying her feet and Ami looking around the library, the blonde finally spoke. "Uhm… ahh… What's your name?"

Ami smiled, finally glad that something had broken the silence. "I'm Mizuno Ami. Nice to meet you."

Smiling, the girl craned her neck a small bit in the essence of a bow and said, "Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet YOU."

Then, with the smile still lingering on her face, the newly christened Usagi halfway turned away and murmured, "It was nice to meet you, Ami-san. Maybe we'll meet again."

Ami had the brief impression of a startlingly flicker of blue behind the black of Usagi's sunglasses, and she barely had any time to nod before the other girl was gone.

*

"Why hello Ami-san. Nice to see you again. Mind if I sit?"

Ami looked up, over her glasses, and smiled warmly. Nodding her head, she watched as Usagi pulled a chair next to her and sat, setting a stack of books down on the library table. "I thought you'd be here," Usagi commented, looking at her, and Ami found herself suddenly wishing to see what was behind the dark space of her sunglasses.

"Isn't it hard to see with those on?" she asked, indicating the glasses and feeling suddenly self conscious of her own humble reading specs. Slipping them off her face, she blushed as if having been caught with a big secret on her lips.

A ghost of a smile crossed Usagi's mouth, and she shook her head. "No, I'm used to it."

There was an awkward silence for a bit while Ami busied herself by cleaning her glasses with the bottom of her shirt until Usagi spoke with closely reigned in amusement, "Tell me, Ami-san, does anyone ever ask you if you hide behind your glasses?"

Looking up with wide eyes, Ami sputtered, "What – I just…! I'm sorry if I offended you with my question, Usagi-san. I was just curious."

"Call me Usagi-chan. And no, you did not offend me with your question. I guess it IS unusual for me to wear sunglasses inside. I just wanted to tease."

Ami smiled broadly. "Call me Ami-chan, Usagi-chan," she said, trying out her name on her tongue. It had been so long since she had had a real friend; it made her heart thrill when Usagi tried out her name as well.

"Nice to meet you, Ami-chan," she said impishly, and stuck out her hand, light reflecting off of her dark shades. Ami took it tentatively, but then shook as Usagi's smile softened a bit and she leaned her head a little to the side.

*

Ami once again met Usagi at the library the next week, and then the next, until they agreed to meet every Saturday to do homework or to study for upcoming tests.

*

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Ami asked, slipping her glasses off and looked worriedly at the girl across from her who seemed to be staring off into space, a frown tugging her lips, "You haven't paid attention at all today."

Usagi sighed, shaking her head, the sunglasses almost coming off in the motion. Looking down at the math book laid open for her on the desk, she reached out and closed it.

"Ami-chan," she started, "I haven't been completely truthful with you."

"What do you mean?"

Avoiding Ami's open questioning gaze, she suddenly got up and started shoveling her books and papers into her bookbag.

Ami, concerned, also rose and put away her supplies. When she was done, Usagi grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the library, silencing her question with a shake of her head, "Please not now. Just trust me."

Staring at her oddly, Ami finally nodded and continued walking next to her, sensing that whatever Usagi was talking about was important.

For all the time she had known her often-times serious friend, she had never seen this nervousness wrap around her, causing Usagi to pace hurriedly at her side.

"Where are we going?" Ami asked quietly, trusting Usagi to answer.

"To my house."

"Your…?" Ami stopped.

Usagi nodded, "Yes."

Usagi had never asked anything personal, nor volunteered information about herself, and any times they had left to grab something to eat, it was at the nearest arcade or mall.

"Usagi-chan, what's going on!? Never have you - !!"

Usagi stopped her by taking off her sunglasses. Slipping them into the pocket of her blouse, she flipped a bang up and raised her head.

Ami gasped took a step back, one hand raising to her mouth. Finally composing herself she reached out and touched Usagi's cheek.

"Oh, Usagi…" she said softly, caressing her cheek lightly, tears coming to her eyes as she reached out and drew her friend into a hug, not caring that they were on a crowded street, and that people were stepping around them.

"You… You aren't repulsed?" Usagi whispered raggedly, her head pressing into the crook of Ami's neck.

"How could I be? Usagi, you are my friend," she said, pulling back and looking deeply into Usagi's eyes.

Tears gathered at the corners of Usagi's eyes, and she smiled, throwing her arms around the blue-haired girl. "Oh Ami-chan! You are mine too… Mine too!!" Shutting her eyes tightly, hugging her solidly against her, she then pulled back, putting her sunglasses back on.

*

"Come on in."

Nodding, Ami slipped off her shoes and followed the blonde through a hall and up a flight of stairs.

Stopping at a door, Usagi paused and then


	3. Chapter 3

6/15/06

Ill

AN: Usagi/Makoto shoujo ai.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can go," Makoto said into the phone, reaching over for a Kleenex to wipe her already red nose, "I'm pretty under the weather with this cold."

Usagi's voice came through tinny and concerned, "You have no one to take care of you?"

"No." Makoto blew her nose loudly. "But that's okay. I don't want you to worry for my account." She was touched by her friend's concern, and she knew the blonde would have been worried even if she had.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi almost chided, "It would be no bother. Want me to come by and bring some chicken soup?"

Makoto winced. "Company would be nice, but don't worry about food. I've got it covered." She prayed Usagi would just accept her words.

"Kay, we should be done some time around three, so see you then. Feel better, Mako-chan!"

"Yes, you too. Good luck. Bye." Makoto hung up the phone, barely having the energy to unwrap herself from the bedside table. How had Usagi gotten up before ten AM on a Saturday, she thought, blearily looking at the clock. Adding another used Kleenex to the growing pile on the floor next to her bed, she decided that if she set the alarm for 1:30 by the latest, she'd have enough time to fake real food when Usagi arrived.

Yawning and still musing over her friend's thoughtfulness, the brunette was asleep before she closed her eyes.

*

20 minutes into her alarm, Makoto rolled awake, realizing that she had overslept. However, when her headache slammed against her eyes and her throat decided to burn, she wished she hadn't woken up at all.

Groaning, she reached over for the glass of water she had left the night before, and forced the rest of it down. Grimacing and moaning at the pain, she fell back onto her pillow, exhausted.

"I don't think I CAN make any food," she grumbled to herself. Sleep pulled at the edges of her mind.

This time, she made sure that she'd be awake so she could let Usagi in, her sick body notwithstanding.

*

When Makoto did not answer after the fifth ring of her doorbell, Usagi decided to take action. Retrieving the spare key Makoto kept taped on the inside of her mail box, the blonde let herself in.

Immediately noting the staleness of the air, she wondered if the usually exuberant brunette had even opened a window the past two days. Shrugging off her backpack against the inside of the door, Usagi started down the hallway, padding on socked feet.

There was a muted silence permeating the apartment, but as she got closer to her friend's room, Usagi could hear what sounded to be Top 40 Hits through the door.

The blonde wondered if she should knock. Her agitation at her friend's absence (Makoto was usually so good at playing host, sick or not) had been growing steadily the past few minutes. Staring at the closed door, she wondered what to do.

Finally, she quietly called her friend's name through the door. Not really expecting an answer, she knocked, calling louder.

A muffled groan filtered through the door. Usagi felt a momentary flash of relief knowing Makoto wasn't dead, and she gently eased the door open. "Mako-chan?" she asked.

Makoto was hiding under the covers, the only sign she was even there was the top of her messy brown hair curling on her pillow. The rest of her was snuggled under the covers, a hand reaching out now and again for Kleenex after Kleenex.

Usagi sighed, instantly feeling sorry for her friend. Approaching the side of the bed quietly, the blonde reached out a gentle hand to find Makoto's forehead. "Aww… Mako-chan, you're burning up!"

"You don't think I… Hah… Don't know that?" Cough. Rattle. Thick voice. Makoto's blurred green eyes glared at Usagi balefully for a second before an urge for a Kleenex had her turning away. "I feel awful."

Usagi tsked, affectionately moving hair away from Makoto's sweaty face. "Hold on a second while I call Mama, okay? She'll probably know what to do." And the blonde bunny hopped off of the bed.

"You don't have to…" But Usagi was already gone, so Makoto settled into the most comfortable position she could find: none. "At least she could have turned off the alarm…" she muttered to herself, feeling awful at how weak she was. "Guess I…" cough, dry clearing of throat, wincing, "Have to do it myself…"

And, mustering all her strength and willing her ailments away. Makoto moved to lean over to her bedside table.

*

Usagi found her half-slumped out of the bed minutes later. Gasping, she rushed over, the phone forgotten in her hand. "Mako-chan?" she asked, rolling the brunette over so she was on her back, "You alright? What happened?"

"I fell," Makoto mumbled, feeling embarrassment mixing with her sickness, making it ten times worse. Even so, she gladly took Usagi's help in climbing back onto her bed.

"Do you hurt?"

Makoto's shoulder was twinging a little bit, and her headache had tripled in size, but she'd live. She told Usagi as much.

Her friend surveyed her with critical blue eyes, her teeth worrying her lower lip in concern. "That's not good. Did you pass out?"

Makoto tried to clear her throat, her face red. "No," she finally mumbled, trying to sink under the covers. "I just slipped."

Usagi seemed to take her word, and, remembering that her mom was still on the phone, retrieved it, apologizing profusely into the receiver.

Makoto, watching her friend silently, took subtle amusement at the blonde's expressions. She still felt terrible, though.

Finally, Usagi was done talking to her mother, and as she said one last goodbye, whirled around, a determined expression n her face. "Alright! Mako-chan! Mama says that this shouldn't last long – it's probably the 24 hour flu that's making its way through Tokyo. But, as of such…" Usagi trailed off, cocking her head and looking to the side as if to remember something, "Was it feed the flu… Starve the cold…?"

Makoto blanched, wondering if she should be hiding under the covers again. She sniffled.

Usagi automatically handed her a Kleenex.

Mumbling her thanks, the brunette wondered if she should just call Ikuko-san back herself, the blonde having seemingly forgotten everything she had just heard.

Usagi, as if sensing her friend's thoughts, got a gleam in her eyes and asked, "Maybe I should ask Minako-chan to come over…?"

Makoto's eyes got big, and she shouted, "No! Anything but that!" She had heard enough horror stories from Rei to last a life time.

*

Later, Makoto sat more comfortably on her bed, propped up against all of the pillows Usagi could find, quietly blowing on a hot cup of tea in her hands. The blonde had also dragged her taller friend's television into the room, and Makoto was wondering if she should turn it on. She eyed the remote.

Maybe, if she was quick enough, she could watch her favorite show without Usagi even knowing…

Usagi had disappeared into the kitchen about half an hour ago, claiming that she'd have lunch down pat, don't worry. Having not heard smoke alarms or smelt burning food, Makoto figured that something, for once that day, may be working.

That, or Usagi had gotten cooking lessons. Or smuggled her mother into the kitchen. Or ordered out. Or…A big sneeze rattled her chest, scattering her brain. Finally giving up after picking up the pieces, she figured she felt well enough to rot her mind.

She grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV.

From out of nowhere, Usagi appeared on her bed.

Almost jumping away in shock, but only just remembering her hot tea, Makoto gasped out, "Where'd YOU come from?"

"The moon." Usagi mumbled, her eyes glued to the scene of a mouse in a cape flying in the sky. Her eyes were big, the white swallowed up by sparkling blue.

Makoto slowly relaxed, feeling her heartbeat slow down again. It really was quite unfair that Usagi was so perky.


	4. Chapter 4

7/15/01

Saturn

AN: Usagi/Hotaru shoujo ai.

* * *

"How long have these doubts been plaguing you?"

"For four years."

"But that's as long as you've been…?"

"Yes, I know. Ever since the first day, I've known that he wasn't for me.

"How did you know?"

"I was already…"

"Yes?"

"I… was already in love with another person."

"Uhm… Why are you telling me this? I mean… I'm probably not the best to tell… and… I'm sure someone else can be better than me at these things…"

"Hotaru – stop. I'm telling you because I want to. And… I guess… Because it involves you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Kami-sama, you don't even remember, do you?"

"I – don't know what you mean."

"I didn't love Mamoru-san. Couldn't love him. Because I was in love with you! The first time I became Sailor Moon, all my memories came flooding back; feelings of hate, fear, love, anything I had ever felt as Serenity-hime. Of course, I had no idea where they had come from – or why – but I knew that my heart was stolen by a young girl I had never met in my life before… I couldn't love him; I can't love him! I love YOU… I understand that nothing will happen – I just needed to tell you…!"

"…Usagi-chan…"

"No, don't say anything. I – I understand. I'll go."

"…Don't cry. Usagi-chan! Come back! Please…! Don't go. There's something I need to tell you…"

*

Collapsing against the door, Usagi slowly brought up her gaze to beg against the younger girl's violet eyes. Tears trailed down the sides of her face and dripped onto the collar of her coat. She was silent. Her hands pressed into the hard wood, her nails biting against the grain of the deep mahogany. Her trembling lips were vulnerable against the frozen defeat of her body, doing wrong with the only movement she could not control. The door held all her weight, her support.

She had given up.

So she asked salvation; seeking punishment where punishment was due. She asked upon, against, the deciding factor in her life. Her soul was thrust open, all hopes and dreams, secrets and jealousies laid out before her unseeing eyes.

*

Hotaru nodded. She nodded.

Usagi nodded back, eyelashes trembling.

And Hotaru sobbed, black bangs sliding across her forehead as she wrapped her arms around Usagi's chest, digging her wet face into the shoulder of her coat. When the two arms embraced her tightly and Usagi's face pressed in her hair, both of them collapsed to their knees, breathing hard.

"I… I… Hotaru! Kami-sama, Hotaru…!" Usagi breathed into her ear, furiously crushing both of them together in hopes of finding her own mortality.

Hotaru drew slightly back, suddenly finding herself violently shaking with the overload of emotions coursing through the other girl's touch and burning blue of her eyes. Looking deeply into the shimmering dark blue, Hotaru felt her heart swell up and overflow. She smiled. "I love you."

And she kissed Usagi, lips and eyelashes briefly tracing against each other.

They kissed again.

Usagi kissed Hotaru.

Hotaru kissed Usagi.

They melted into each other: tears, mouths, bodies and limbs embraced, entwining against each other.

*

"Goddamit Usagi, what are you doing!?"

Haruka looked up from reading the newspaper, and Michiru put down the book she was highlighting for school, "Setsuna, what is it?"

Setsuna's eyes flashed as she looked past the mortal realm. The pencil she held did not have a chance. It broke under the pressure of her fist. Michiru and Haruka exchanged worried glances, and Michiru stepped forward.

"Setsuna, it's all right. Usagi's only visiting Hotaru. They haven't seen a lot of each other, what with Chibi-Usa here and… Everything. I'm pretty sure Usagi just wants to catch up with her."

But Setsuna ignored her and rounded upon the startled couple. "Who in the hell let her in!?"

Haruka, confused, nodded her head, and said, "I did – but Setsuna, won't you tell us what this is all about - ?" The sound of the slap echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Godammit! We need to find them – NOW! Before anything more stupid," Setsuna glared at the angry Haruka with the reddening cheek, "happens tonight. The whole future's changing!"

And without waiting for comment, the usually composed keeper of time ran to Hotaru's room and flung open the door with a bang as it slammed against the wall. Roughly grabbing Hotaru's arm, she hauled her up and without a word shoved her into the surprised arms of her 'parents', rounding onto Usagi who was scrambling up. Before Usagi could say anything, Setsuna took two steps forward and slapped her across the face, forcing her head snapping aback. As soon as Usagi turned her head back, Setsuna slapped her again, her red eyes glowing in anger.

"Setsuna-mama, what are you doing!? Stop! STOP! Please stop!!" Hotaru struggled against Haruka's shocked grip, her voice cracking and tears blinding her wide eyes.

Usagi stumbled back, her mind barely registering what was happening. Feeling the furious throbbing of her cheek, hot tears poured forth and trailed down her face, trickling into her open mouth, where it collected until she unconsciously swallowed.

"Why…?" she croaked, cringing back when her sworn guardian spat out, "You bitch. You know why. The future is changing uncontrollably because of you. You and your uncontrollable hormones! Why'd you bring Hotaru into his? You want her to be the reason why the future falls apart at your feet!? You want someone to blame!? Answer me! Why!?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!!!"" Usagi screamed, slapping Setsuna as hard as she could, sobbing uncontrollably. "There now, you got your goddamn answer; you happy? I would never force her into ANYTHING she didn't want to do. She's only 15, and I wouldn't take advantage of her. NEVER!"

Pushing Setsuna away, Usagi dropped to the ground, hugging her knees as closely as she could, apparently shutting everything out.

Hotaru wrenched away from Haruka and gently drew Usagi into a hug, reaching up a small hand to the double-slap mark. She lent herself for the person who needed her the most, cradling Usagi against her as she sobbed, building a mental block against her own feelings and thoughts for later.

Setsuna stood over them, guilt, sorrow, and the heavy sense of duty all weighted upon and mingled with the burning anger that smoldered in her gaze. She didn't want to do this.

"Tsukino Usagi, formerly her Crown Princess Serenity, heir to the Silver Millennium and Moon Kingdom," Setsuna's voice trembled yet remained steady as she said, "You are hereby renounced of your birthright."

"Setsuna! No!" Haruka cried out, watching her friend incredulously.

The green-haired, red-eyes woman summoned her Garnet Rod and solemnly held it above the blonde's head. Her face was shrouded in shadow.

"With the power vested in me, given to me by Chronos, the patron of time and almighty high god, I herby denounce you as the heir!"


	5. Chapter 5

9/24/01

Left

AN: Usagi/Haruka shoujo ai. And I have just realized that meeting Usagi's mother is a common theme in my work...

* * *

"Huh… Haruka sighed, staring out at the scenery through the windshield. All the houses were the same; a gate in front, a car parked outside. Feeling the idling of the car run through her body, she raked a hand through her hair, her gaze drawn to where the door opened on the house she was in front of.

A small girl stepped out. She looked up, and a smile brightened her face as she spied the waiting Haruka. Walking down the path, she opened the gate and shut it, standing right there, smiling.

Haruka reached over and opened the door for her; her appreciative gaze couldn't help roving upon the girl's outfit. A plain white pseudo dress-shirt that only clung to her curves yet still left more to the imagination, and slightly baggy blue jeans, opting for the more casual look. She had no makeup except for a small brush of mascara that enhanced her fine eyelashes, and there, Haruka's eyebrows raised.

"Hmm," she commented to the girl as she slid in, "I didn't know that you had a tiara."

"I don't," Usagi said, sticking out her tongue and pulling off the tiara that had been perched on top of her forehead, "I only have it to pretend I'm royalty, see?"

"Yeah, I see," Haruka smirked. "I like it."

"I thought you would." Usagi put away the tiara, setting it down on the dashboard after a questioning look at Haruka who nodded.

"So… You ready?"

"Ahuh."

"Good. I think you'll like where we're going." Haruka turned back to the front and pulled away from the curb. Looking out of the corner of her eyes, Haruka checked to make sure that Usagi was buckled up, and then smiled broadly when Usagi saw her looking.

*

"Would you come in? My mother really wants to meet you."

Haruka looked down, measuring the look on the blonde's face, a lazy smile on her face. "Is that wise? Would she approve?"

Usagi smiled brightly, nodding her head. "My mother just wants to meet the person I've been spending time with… after Mamoru-san… and, besides, you DO look like a male, Ruka-chan. You know that."

Haruka cocked her head, "I do? I didn't know that." She ran a hand through her sandy blonde hair and then leaned down to gaze into Usagi's eyes, her expression turning serious. "I would love to."

Smiling, Usagi leaned up and kissed Haruka soundly, sliding her arms around her neck. Haruka wrapped her arms around Usagi's waist and pulled her closer, softly returning the kiss.

Pulling away, Haruka whispered into Usagi's ear, "What would I do without you?" and then kissed her again.

When Michiru had left her for Mamoru, Haruka had been left shellshocked. If anyone, she had not expected Mamoru to be picked, and reality had only set in when she found one day that all of Michiru's stuff had been removed, and that Mamoru's apartment was empty.

Michiru hadn't even left a note.

After two weeks, Haruka ventured out of her penthouse and bumped into Usagi, who looked as Haruka felt. Usagi had been the one person she latched onto, and Usagi managed to draw her out form the depression in the form of suffering with her. Mamoru, after all, was to be her future husband and soulmate, together forever.

Slowly, their friendship turned down a different path, and Haruka had been hesitant to press any advances. Usagi, it turned out, had been the one who approached it.

"Haruka?"

They had been sitting on a grassy hill in the moonlight, in one of the many parks in Tokyo. A finished picnic lay before them (compliments of Usagi's mother), and they were stargazing. Usagi had her head on Haruka's shoulder, Haruka's arm around Usagi's shoulder.

"Yes?" Haruka whispered back.

"Do you ever wonder where they are?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Haruka sighed. "I can't help it."

"Yeah. I know." Usagi slightly snuggled further into Haruka's embrace, and then shook her head, "I don't, anymore."

"What?" Haruka craned her head around to look at Usagi with a surprised look on her face.

Usagi looked up at her, a soft look in her eyes, the moonlight shining serenely on her face. She searched Haruka's eyes, a peculiar expression on her face, the blue of her eyes reflecting it. She downcast her gaze and then brought it back up.

"Because I have you. Haruka… Ruka-chan, I think I'm in love with you."

All the air sucked out of Haruka's lungs, and her arms tightened around Usagi. "What – what about the future?" She was embarrassed when her voice cracked, but she turned her head away and shut her eyes tightly.

Soft hands touched her chin and moved her head back. Soft gentle lips touched hers, and shyly quested over, hesitant to do more; Haruka opened her eyes in surprise right as Usagi drew away.

"Haruka, the future's already here. Mamoru's gone; probably never coming back. So is Michiru. I love you. I don't care about Crystal Tokyo – I can still make it happen.

"Haruka, look at me. Can you honestly say you don't feel anything? If you don't return my feelings, I understand, and I'll leave."

Usagi looked at Haruka expectantly, her blue eyes crowding with emotions.

Haruka slowly searched Usagi's eyes, her eyes hooded.

Usagi's shoulders slumped, and her lower lip trembled as she turned away, her eyes tearing.

Seeing her whole body crumple, Haruka's resolve and doubts melted away, and she grabbed Usagi's shoulders. Pulling her around quickly but gently, Haruka enfolded her into a hug, and buried her chin onto Usagi's head. Usagi's arms slowly snaked around Haruka's waist, and her head buried into Haruka's shoulder.

Drawing away briefly, Haruka looked down and whispered, "I love you too, Bunny. Always will," blushing slightly at how husky it came out, wrought with emotion. And she leaned down and kissed Usagi's lips.

*

"Mother!! I'm home! And I've brought someone to meet you!!" Usagi yelled, closing the door to her house after she and Haruka entered. She turned to her companion and smiled shyly, "I think she'll be down shortly. She's wanted to meet you for the longest time."

Haruka grinned, raking back a stray lock of sandy blonde hair. She glanced around the mini-hall, seeing it for the first time. Looking up the hall, she spied a spiky-haired head of brown hair peeking out from an open doorway. Raising an eyebrow, she turned back to Usagi and silently asked.

"Hey Shingo! Come out and meet Haruka! You know, the famous _race car driver_!!"

Instantly, a lanky young teen approached, an eager smile on his face. "Are you really Tenoh Haruka?"

"Yes, I am. Are you really Tsukino Shingo?"

Usagi watched as her younger brother extracted a pad of paper and pen and handed it to Haruka. "May I have your autograph? Everyone at school would totally be jealous!"

Haruka chuckled and accepted the pad, "Sure."

"Hey, I'm going to go look for Mother, okay? Don't bore Haruka too much, got it?"


	6. Chapter 6

1/4/02

Christmas Tree

AN: Usagi/Rei shoujo ai.

* * *

Reaching over and turning off her alarm, purple eyes opened as the Shinto Maiden brushed back silky black hair from her face and rose tiredly from her bed. Making her way into her bathroom groggily, she splashed water onto her face to fully wake herself up.

Going back into her room, she started to run her brush through her hair, idly checking the date on the calendar. Finished with her hair, she wrapped it up into a braid and got up to read the words written on the 16th of December.

Written boldly in Usagi's handwriting with a dark blue pen was: Christmas tree shopping!!

Smiling to herself, Rei brushed back a stray bang as a warm glow suffused her. Remembering Usagi's pleading face as she begged her friend to go with her. Rei hadn't been wont to disappoint, and so Usagi had been able to convince her to spend the whole afternoon searching for Christmas trees and some-such.

Personally, Rei was overjoyed that the Moon Bunny had asked her to go and not the others; inside, she knew that that was silly of her, but still it was true.

Sighing, Rei shook her head and laughed softly to herself. You idiot, she reminded herself, she has Mamoru. She's happy. You could never compare. Don't get your hopes up! You're only her friend she's inviting along!

Shaking her head, she headed to her closet to see if she could find anything to wear.

*

Running up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine and Temple, Usagi worriedly thought, Oy, I hope Rei isn't mad at me for being late! It's not my fault that Mom wanted me to take out the trash before I went! She knows that Rei's shrine is so far away!

Coming upon the temple itself, Usagi paused for a second to catch her breath and fix her clothes. Bowing to the temple shrine, she slipped off her shoes and opened the sliding door, entering into the waiting room. Heading off to the hallway that led to Rei's room, she clasped her hands in front of her and thought, I hope Rei doesn't mind that we go shopping with my parents and the baka Shingo. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to Rei's room right in front of her suddenly slid open. Coming face to face with her friend, Usagi smiled broadly and waved, "Hi!"

"I though you weren't coming," Rei teased, leading her friend into her room, "What took you so long?"

"Well…" Usagi started, taking a seat on Rei's bed and noticing her outfit and braid, "Mom wouldn't let me go without taking the trash out, and then Luna asked me where I was going and I told her that I was going Christmas tree shopping with you. Then she asked why I was doing that and not my homework!"

Looking around Rei's room, she looked up and smiled at her friend after 'arghing' and asked, "Ready to go?

*

"Uhm, Rei?"

"Yes?" Rei asked, turning to look at her friend as they walked down the many temple steps. Brushing a loose strand of hair that wouldn't stay in her braid away, she smiled encouragingly, "What is it?"

"Well…" Usagi started, twiddling a random strand of hair, "I was wondering if you didn't, uhm, that is… If you would mind to go Christmas tree shopping with my family. I know I said we would go alone, but there's a change of plans, and I really want you to come!"

Rei blinked at Usagi's outburst, but smiled anyway, "Fine by me. I'd love to."

"You would!?"

"Hai, yes." Rei nodded, and then suddenly engulfed in a hug by the happy blonde.

"Oh, thank you, Rei-chan! I was afraid you wouldn't."

Rei arched her neck to the side and looked at her friend, slowly hugging her back. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked, confused.

Usagi paused, drew back, sweatdropped, and put a hand behind her head, "I don't really know why you wouldn't… actually… Heh heheh heh…?"

Rei shook her head, smiling beside herself. Slapping Usagi's shoulder affectionately, she said, "Oh you!" and laughed at the expression she got in return.

*

"Mom! I'm home!" Usagi called as she led Rei into her house, smiling at her friend. Walking upstairs to her bedroom, she plopped down onto her bed and motioned Rei to join her.

She did, and Usagi couldn't help but notice how exotic and beautiful she looked with her hair up. But she did kind of miss Rei's hair being unbridled and free. She grimaced inwardly. Listen to myself, she thought. I sound like a cheesy romance book! Unbridled, and free, she snorted, puh-lease! Still… A small voice in the back of her head murmured, it IS true.

"So, you ready?" Usagi's mother suddenly poked her head into the room and smiled at Rei who returned it, and then said again, "Do you want to eat before we go?"

Usagi's eyes lit up, and she straightened. "Do you even have to ask? I'm there!"

Hearing Rei chuckle behind her, she rounded onto her and mock growled, "Don't you even start! I know for a fact you're hungry too!"

"Oh?" Rei's eyebrow rose, and she crossed her arms, grinning at Usagi, "And how's that?"

"Hmm…? Is it because your stomach growled on the way over here?"

"Hey!" Rei protested, blushing slightly, "That was only because I didn't have breakfast!"

"Ahah! So now you admit that you're hungry!?" Usagi said proudly, grinning triumphantly at her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

12/13/05

Accidental

* * *

It had happened by complete accident the month after she had first transformed into Sailor Moon. Taking one street home that she usually didn't, a peeling poster on a side of a café catching her eye, the subsequent visit to the Art Museum, and Usagi Tsukino started a friendship that would change her life.

The young blonde had been bemoaning her lack of responsibility, scuffing the soles of her shoes as she decided that she was going to take a longer route home just to avoid the impending fireworks she'd find there. Hooking her school bag into the crook of her elbow, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her skirt and looked curiously up at the stores she normally didn't see.

Most of them had that vague feeling like she had seen them before, as Usagi probably had. Years ago, when the blonde was just a small girl, her father and mother had decided that they were going to walk everywhere, making sure that the young Usagi and Shingo got a good grasp of Juuban and the surrounding area. Because of this, she usually knew streets and pathways that the others did not, succeeding in shaving off minutes or seconds from being even later as she could have been.

But on that day, all Usagi wanted was to feel some satisfaction for her wasting time. She wanted to feel as if she was doing something that was worth while. Ever since Luna had turned up spouting about evil and the power of light, Usagi felt that any free time was precious and should not be abused. In fact, she was almost paranoid that the small black cat would suddenly show up and start spouting more words of wisdom that had no place in the real world.

That image made her giggle, momentarily lifting her dark mood. But it passed quickly, and her features settled back into neutral. Kicking at a little stone, she watched it patter into a side alley as she continued walking past a toy store that would have held her interest longer if she had had any money. But she didn't have any, having spent the last of it earlier that afternoon on lunch.

As she passed a ramen shop, salivating at the delicious smells wafting from within, a gust of wind picked up and flowed past her. Moving bangs that tickled the sensitive skin of her forehead and cheeks, something caught the corner of her eye. A small poster, probably about a month old, still gamely declared its message to anyone passing through the small alley between an arcade and café. It looked interesting, and the blonde tilted her head so she could see it better.

It was a flyer for Medieval arts and crafts from England, showing at an art museum Usagi hadn't been to in a while. The picture of an old tapestry caught the blonde's eyes, and she reminded herself of the address, then looked at her watch. She still had at least an hour till she had to get home, and it looked like a way to get some quality time in. Repeating the address to herself, she made her way to the Tokyo National Museum of Art.

*

Looking up from where he was checking a clipboard of museum statistics, Daniel Bedford took in the scene in front of him. A small blonde Japanese female was standing in front of the reception area at the entrance of the art museum, pleading with Yoshiko, the receptionist. Her shoulders were sinking, her arms thrust into the pockets of her… was it a Junior High outfit? She had an aura of complete disappointment around her as Yoshiko sadly shook her head no.

Hmming to himself, Daniel let the paper drop from his hand onto the clipboard and made his way over. Clearing his throat, he stepped in behind the girl, mustering up his small knowledge of Japanese. "Excuse me… Is there any way I can help?"

Yoshiko looked up at him, her mouth reluctantly pursed into a frown. "Ah, Bedford-sensei! I'm sorry for the commotion. This…?"

The girl spoke up quietly, an embarrassed blush erupting over her face as her gaze skittered away from his, bowing quick and kinetically, "Tsukino desu."

Yoshiko nodded. "Tsukino-san wishes to see the, well, your exhibit, but does not have the money to. I would let her in, but… The new company policy, and…" And then, as if aware of what she had said to her superior, Yoshiko shut her mouth, embarrassed.

Chuckling at her actions, Daniel nodded his head. Turning to face the girl completely, he asked, "Tsukino-san, you are… interested in, mmm… Medieval English art?"

Looking up at him kind of skittishly, the girl suddenly nodded enthusiastically, her wide blue eyes sparkling with interest. Bowing quickly and many times, the girl spouted out something quickly, which Daniel only caught part of.

Smiling at her to ease her nerves somewhat, the liaison to the British Museum reached over the desk and grabbed the sign in sheet Yoshiko helpfully pushed at him. Quickly writing down Tsukino into the Guest list in his own sloppy English and signing his name beside, he smiled broadly and turned back to the girl, who was watching his movements with curiosity.

"There, Tsukino-san. You may… enter."

The blonde looked over at Yoshiko, who nodded.

Erupting into another flurry of quick, sharp bows, the girl smiled broadly.


	8. Chapter 8

2/22/02

Hotaru

AN: Usagi/Hotaru shoujo ai.

* * *

"Hotaru-chan! Are you going to come with me to the aquarium?" The young girl's eyes were earnest and pleading.

Hotaru smiled softly, closing her eyes in acquiescence. "Are you sure it's all right? I mean –"

"Hotaru-chan! You're my friend! It's all right. Usagi and Mamo-chan are also coming. It'll be like the greenhouse trip we had last week." Chibi-Usai laughed, jumping up and clapping her hands.

The black-haired girl smiled and placed her hand onto Chibi-Usa's shoulder, "Okay."

Chibi-Usa looked up at her and smiled back, impulsively hugging the older girl. "I'm so glad!" she cried, moving back to give Hotaru a victory sign, her red eyes sparkling. "I'll see you later, Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru raised a hand in a slight wave goodbye, watching as the pink-haired girl disappeared down the road, a tender look in her purple eyes.

A second later, she collapsed.

*

Usagi slowly walked around the corner and paused, her eyes widening. Hurrying forward, she dropped down and slowly cradled Hotaru's head into her lap. Brushing away a black bang to make it easier for the younger girl to breathe without sucking in her hair, Usagi brought her communicator to her mouth and pushed the button with the symbol of Mercury.

"Ami-chan! Call your mom, quickly! I'm not near a phone, and Hotaru-chan's collapsed again."

"I understand." The head of her friend nodded, and the screen blanked.

Usagi let out the sigh of relief she felt and shifted her position so she could support the girl's prone body easier, her arm supporting Hotaru's shoulders.

"C'mon Hotaru-chan," she murmured as she trembled again, the breath catching in her lungs, "Just a little longer. I promise."

*

She slowly came to, shifting on the bed. Feeling a hand holding hers, she opened her eyes, smiling tiredly when she saw the concerned face of Chibi-Usa.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "Did I collapse on you again?"

The younger girl smiled and shook her head. "I'm so glad you're all right! No, Usagi found you right after I left."

She shifted to see the subdued girl sitting in a chair close to the hospital bed. Usagi smiled warmly at her, her blue eyes soft.

Smiling slightly back, Hotaru moved her gaze back to Chibi-Usa, whose eyes were tearing. "I'm sorry I left you! It's all my fault you were alone when Usagi found you. I'm so sorry!"

"Chibi-Usa-chan, it wasn't your fault. The fact that you're here proves that fact," Usagi said from her seat, patting her cousin's shoulder, "Now let's go. I suppose you're ready to go?"

Hotaru nodded, taking her hand away from Chibi-Usa, sitting up and swinging her feet over the edge.

*

"Hotaru-chan?"

"Hai?" The younger girl looked up at her, brushing a purple-tinged bang away.

"You know, you're always welcome at my house. My mom DOES make tasty rice-balls," Usagi offered, smiling at her future daughter's friend, "I would be glad to see you sometime."

Chibi-Usa had gone ahead, wanting to get something at her house she wanted to give Hotaru. Usagi had elected to walk the girl home, and she did so, swinging her bookbag idly at her side. Skipping ahead, she turned back, smiling broadly, "I look forward to seeing you at the aquarium!"

"Yes…" Hotaru murmured, casting her gaze downwards.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Usagi tilted her head and stopped, looking at her friend curiously. She watched as Hotaru worried the sleeve of her black turtleneck.

Waiting patiently, Usagi slowly studied the plains of Hotaru's face, her gaze lingering on downcast deep purple eyes. Her eyes softening, the blonde reached out and lightly traced the curve of her cheek, inviting Hotaru to look up.

Usagi smiled, "Hotaru-chan, there is no reason to hesitate with our friendship. Or Chibi-Usa's. We're here for you, me more than anyone else. If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Hotaru looked up at her, her eyes glistening. She slightly leaned into Usagi's caress and was just about to speak when Usagi suddenly grabbed her and leaped, rolling the with impact of the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Date Unknown (prolly 2001).

Setsuna

AN: Usagi/Setsuna shoujo ai.

* * *

Setsuna gazed upon the younger girl in her lap, seemingly innocent to the fact that she was there, her hair like a pillow to her head, an arm holding her face up. She slumbered sweetly, and Setsuna slowly started to stroke the blonde tresses, a soft smile transforming her face.

Reluctantly, she moved her neck to look at the clock on the bookcase, and then started to shake the blonde awake.

"Usagi, Usagi-chan," she whispered, her voice husky and low, "It's time to wake up now."

"Mmm…" the blonde mumbled, shifting her head on her arm, her right arm coming around to hug Setsuna's knees, protesting the intrusion on her dreams.

Dark lips slanted into a grin, and red eyes gleamed behind thick black eyelashes. Leaning down, Setsuna brushed dark green hair away from her face and whispered into the slumbering girl's ear, "Honey, you're late for the meeting."

"WHAT??" Usagi shouted, just barely missing hitting Setsuna with her head as she jerked up. Wildly glancing around the room, she finally smiled sheepishly at the older woman, a hand going behind her head. Calming, she gazed shyly up into Setsuna's eyes. "I'm sorry… I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep. How long was I out?"

Getting up from the sofa, Setsuna brushed the wrinkles from her skirt and offered Usagi her hand. "Not long," she said, "Or otherwise my legs would have fallen asleep. Up you go!"

"Thanks." The blonde shyly stared up at the older woman, one hand still in the dark woman's, and she impishly leaned up to give Setsuna a soft kiss.

Her relationship with Setsuna was new to Usagi, and she was still a little shy and cautious around the other woman. But being who she was, the blonde couldn't resist getting close now and then.

Setsuna didn't expect anything to go quickly. Being Usagi's senior by three years, and with her post at the Time Gates, the dark woman was just happy to let things develop as they liked – and only when Usagi was ready.

Usagi still hadn't told the others, but Mamoru knew and had given his blessings. Being off in America gave him plenty of opportunities, he said, although Setsuna knew that he still cared for the blonde deeply, only giving her up when he figured out just how happy the dark woman made her.

Setsuna kissed the smaller blonde back gently, resting her hand on the other girl's shoulder. Pulling back and leaning down to retrieve the fallen bookbag, the tall woman grabbed her car keys, smiled once more at the happy expression on her girlfriend's face, and asked, "You ready to go?"

*

"I want you to meet my mother."

"What?" Surprised, Setsuna looked over at her passenger, the black of her sunglasses concealing the emotions in her eyes, "I already know her."

Usagi grinned over at the older woman, placing her hand comfortingly on her tanned knee, just below the hem of her business skirt. "No, silly. I want to tell her about us."

Setsuna felt a flash of pride run through her, and she stopped the car in front of the Hikawa Jinja, turning off the ignition but making no move to get out. "Are you sure? What brought this on?"

Usagi blushed, removing her hand so she could grab Setsuna's, holding it tightly. "We've been going out for a while now, and mom's been asking me why I've been so happy lately. I dunno, I just…"

Setsuna reached out with the hand not in Usagi's grasp and gently cupped the blonde's cheek. "Usagi," she whispered, leaning in to get closer, taking off her sunglasses so her dark red eyes could meet the blue of the younger girl. She smiled to let her know she wasn't affronted by the question.

*

"Hey, isn't that Setsuna's car?" Minako asked Ami and Makoto as they walked up the street to the temple.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Makoto shielded her eyes so she could see better.

"Wonder who she's talking to?"

"Guys," Ami interjected, "Stop being so nosy. Setsuna's a really private person."

Minako rounded on her, a triumphant expression on the blonde's face, "Exactly!"

Makoto lowered her arm, a little more susceptible to the blue-haired girl's reasoning. "Well," she shrugged, "Perhaps it's Hotaru-chan."

Minako shook her head, her thick blonde hair swishing over her shoulders. "No, I don't think so. C'mon, let's move closer!"

Leave it to Ami to point out sarcastically that they were already moving closer as they headed to the shrine, anyway.

*

Setsuna looked at her girlfriend with complete adoration. Running her thumb gently over the skin of her cheek, she detoured a second to give her a quick kiss. "I'd love to meet her."

"Really…?" Usagi grinned, the brightness of her smile almost blinding. Smiling foolishly herself, the dark woman was gratified when she received a full body hug for her efforts.

"Oh Setsuna!" the blonde nuzzled into her neck, "Thank you! I was so worried that you wouldn't want to."

Setsuna just smiled, wrapping her arms around her. She hummed contentedly to herself.

A sudden creeping sensation rolled down her back, and she froze.


	10. Chapter 10

6/22/06

Painting

AN: Usagi/Setsuna shoujo ai.

* * *

Haruka opened the door t o see a very nervous Usagi. "Odango-chan?" she asked, surprised, leaning against the door frame. "You look nice." Looking the smaller blonde up and down, Haruka couldn't help an appreciative smile form on her face.

Usagi blushed. Secretly, she agreed with the older girl's assessment, but was too embarrassed to do anything else but acknowledge the comment.

She was dressed in a fitted tuxedo, black with a pressed white blouse underneath. Deep red suspenders and cummerbund, black top hat tucked under her arm, white gloves, and a red rose in her lapel completed the outfit. Her long blonde hair, instead of in her usual buns, was tied back in a long braid, two long strands of hair loose and framing her face.

Haruka smirked. "Are you here to apply for my job?"

Usagi's blush deepened, but before she could respond, Michiru stepped up, chiding her lover. "Haruka, be nice to Usagi-chan – oh!" Her eyes brightened, "It turned out much better than I had hoped!" She all but clapped her hands in glee.

A little relieved at the aquamarine headed girl's arrival, Usagi cleared her throat, fingering the bowtie at her collar. "Can we… uh, I-I…" her voice cracked, the red of her face moving outwards to touch the tips of her ears, "Come in?"

"Oh! Of course. I'm sorry." Pulling Haruka, who hadn't stopped smirking at the younger girl, out of the doorway, Michiru let her inside. "Setsuna's upstairs. She's still getting ready with Hotaru-chan."

"Ahh. I'm sorry I couldn't find a cape like you wanted…" Usagi offered, gratefully taking a seat on the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" Michiru asked, and when the blonde nodded, "Haruka, could you get our guest some?

"Now," she smoothed her skirt, turning back. "That's quite alright. Seeing you now, I think you look better without. You do look rather dashing, Usagi-chan."

Usagi blushed again, but this time Haruka was there, and she handed her a cup of tea, effectively hiding the reaction from Michiru.

"You shouldn't be so free with your blushes, Odango-chan," Haruka teased gently, taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

Usagi gradually found herself relaxing more and more with the two older senshi as they chatted. Her anxiety over her outfit was fading, and, as she felt more comfortable, it wasn't strange as it had been. Sure, she had transformed into a man once to stop an evil youma in a case with wedding dresses – and with that transformation, a tux – but the blonde was more used to summer dresses and ball gowns. And what Michiru wanted her to do… It made her a little embarrassed.

Hotaru presently came down, announcing that Setsuna would be there shortly, and then squealed, running over to Usagi. "Ooh, Usagi-chan, you did it!"

Putting a hand behind her head, Usagi started laughing. When she stopped in mid-chortle, Haruka and Michiru looked up.

Standing at the top of the stairs, looking breathtaking, was Setsuna. The tall woman was wearing a dark red dress, flowing down her back like water. It shimmered, the fabric and color complimentary to her complexion, her long black hair elegantly arranged around her face in a style reminiscent of Ancient Rome. A red shawl, slightly lighter in tone than her dress hung loosely over her upper arms, and as she made her way down the stairs, red high heels sparkled on her feet. There was a modest slit at her knee, and two thin straps hugged her collarbone, affixing the dress in place. Light red lipstick, a simple gold necklace, two crystal earrings, and a small tennis bracelet were the last of the accessories.

Haruka's low whistle said it all.

Usagi's eyes grew big, and a huge smile made its way to her face. "Wow, Setsuna-san! You look wonderful!"


	11. Chapter 11

12/15/01

Pencil Sharpener

AN: I have a soft spot for this one, as it was my first crack-fic type fic.

* * *

"Usagi! Come quick! There's a youma at the mall!"

"Is it a mermaid?"

Mercury's eyes widened and she sat back, her brow crinkling. What kind of question was that, especially from Usagi? Taking a breath, she shook her head and said, "No. I think it's another humanoid, this time a pencil sharpener."

She watched as the small Usagi's face sighed, a momentary flash of regret going over her features, before she nodded and said, "Hai. I'll be there. Moon out."

Sailor Mercury shut her communicator and ran back over to her fellow Senshi, who were getting ready to again fend off the pencils the youma used as weapons. Sailor Jupiter, looking over at her studious friend, saw her confused look.

"Hey Mercury," she asked, walking over to the blue-haired Senshi, "What's wrong? Moon's coming, isn't she?"

Mercury nodded, taking her place next to Sailor Mars and Venus, garnering their attention to the conversation. "She's coming… but…" She got cut off when the youma, deciding that they were ignoring her, sent off a barrage of ultra-sharpened pencils.

Gritting her teeth, Mercury yelled out, "Mercury Shabon Freeze!" momentarily freezing the youma solid.

Picking several pencils out of her hair and flicking off the erasers, the Senshi of Love shook out her blonde hair and helped Sailor Mars up, who was fishing a stray pencil out of one of her high heels. Hobbling over to Jupiter and Mercury, Mars smoothed back her lustrous black hair and took a seat on an upraised curb before the Video Store©. Looking around at the destruction, she pouted while pulling off the eraser of a pencil, "Damn. That was my favorite place to get videos."

"Do you think we should look for survivors?" Venus asked, watching ildly as the youma slowly thawed, "Sailor Moon's coming soon anyway."

"Nah," Jupiter shook her head, "Let's hear the end of Mercury's story 'bout Usagi."

Mars and Venus exchanged glances but shrugged. Why not? They settled back to listen. Mercury, realizing that everyone was looking at her, threw another Shabon Freeze at the moving youma. Pressing her right earring, she opened her visor and whipped out her mini computer. While typing, she narrated, "Well… When I told Usagi to come, she asked if it was mermaid."

"Hey," Sailor Mars offered up, "It seems Usagi's been getting obsessed with mermaids, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," The Senshi of Oak and Lightening flicked a bang, "What's up with that?" Looking at her gloves, she noticed a tear in the fabric and whipped out her handy-dandy needle n' thread© and stated to repair it, humming 'Great Balls of Fire'.

Ignoring her fellow Senshi's Home Ec. skills, Venus nodded and studied her nails (well, she couldn't see through her gloves but she darn well tried), and gasped. Whipping out a nail file, she started filing down the white fabric, complaining about the irregularities of her seams. "It's not fair," she whined, hurriedly filing, "How come my gloves were made ugh-lee!?"

Rolling her eyes, Mercury absently threw another attach at the youma, mumbling that it wasn't fair that she didn't have that strong of an attack.

"Why is Sailor Moon taking so long?"

"Yeah. She's usually not this late. Even Tuxedo Kamen isn't here. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. But you know something?"

"What?"

"Tuxedo Kamen's hot."

Smiling at Mercury and Mar's conversation, Venus, finally satisfied with her gloves, walked through the broken window of the Video Store© and started flipping through the titles. "Oh!" she exclaimed, getting up and excitedly waving a tape in the air, "This one was so good!"

"Let me see," Jupiter bit off the end of the thread and put back her needle, "Ooh! You're right!"

"Just stay still!" Mercury cried as she once again froze the pencil sharpener with a model's body. "Tch… youma, these days." Shaking her head, she again turned to the Senshi of Fire and Passion.

Get it? Ice and Fire! Ahh… forget it.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over the battle field, tall and imposing.

"I will not tolerate…! Oh. It's already frozen. Darn. Too bad," Tuxedo Kamen jumped down, walking over to the block of ice and knocked on it, sticking his tongue out at the youma who glared at him. Turning back, he puffed out his chest egotistically, "Soo… what are you ladies talking about?"

He was rewarded when Mars and Mercury blushed.

"Uhm…well… Usagi asked if the youma was a mermaid," Mars supplied, running a hand through her hair and thrusting out her chest.

Shooting Mars an ugly look, Mercury preened, situating herself between Kamen and Mars. "Tuxedo Kamen" she purred, "I think that Usagi's been acting weird! She's," Mercury licked her lips, "She's getting obsessed with mermaids. It's as if," here she sniffed, "She's more concerned with them than you!"


	12. Chapter 12

Date Unknown (sometime 2000, prolly)

Trial

AN: Really odd Usagi/Haruka shoujo ai.

* * *

Haruka sat in her chair and watched the girl she loved the most in the world rally for her defense. Her crystalline blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, and a look of utter hopelessness was wrought under the perfectly centered crescent moon on her forehead.

"So," the calculating hard voice of Sailor Mercury assailed Haruka's ears and she turned her attention back to the proceedings, "He never forced himself on you?"

"No. Haruka did not 'force himself' on me, ever."

"Ever? Could you please rephrase that more clearly for the benefit of the court?"

"Not that I know of…"

Mercury nodded and then spun on the court. "She says 'not that she knows of! ' Is there any chance that this MAN," she sniffed disdainfully, "Could have drugged our princess?" She turned back to the Moon Princess.

"Tell me, did you ever kiss?"

"Wha-what?"

"Kiss. Did you ever kiss?"

"No… Although he did kiss me on the forehead occasionally..."

Haruka blushed at the remembrance of waking up at night to see the princess tossing around in her sleep, and comforting her, holding her close.

A sly spark ignited in Sailor Mercury's eyes and she looked squarely at Haruka when she asked her next question.

"Tell me, Serenity, did you ever WANT him to kiss you?"

Taking her gaze away from the cold stare of Mercury, Haruka gazed unhappily at the wilting Moon Princess.

"…"

"Well?" Mercury asked again, her gaze still on Haruka.

"Yes… Yes I did."

"Objection, your Honor! What does this have to do with the court case!?"

Mercury rounded on Haruka's attorney, Sailor Pluto, "I am trying to find out if possibly Serenity's loyalty to this man overshadows her sense of righteousness!"

"Are you implying I'm lying!?" the princess demanded just as Queen Serenity banged her gavel.

"That is ENOUGH, Mercury! Princess Serenity has taken the oath in front of witnesses. You don't need to question the truthfulness of her statements."


	13. Chapter 13

12/01/02

Cry

AN: Usagi/Ami shoujo ai.

* * *

I was the one she knew the longest, the one she ran to when the battles were too hard. I was the one who bandaged her, gently moving sweat soaked bangs away from her eyelashes, and held her as she cried out at the injustices of human torment and suffering.

I was the one who got to look into her blue eyes and see the pain and secrets, exchange short touches in the pretense of healing, but she knew as well as I did that they were so much more…

Promises. They were promises.

Promises that I would always be there for her, and she, I. I would hold her up in my quiet way, reinforcing. And she… She would draw me out of my shell, love me for who I was and make me stronger.

*

"Ami-chan…" Usagi whispered, rolling over to face me, her face quiet and serious in the dark.

Pushing thick bangs away from my eyes, I smiled and sat up to grab my glasses and switch on the light. Before I could, however, Usagi caught my arm and pulled me back, causing me to lose my balance and land awkwardly into her lap.

Without warning, soft hands framed my face and pulled me up, soft lips descending down.

And without question, I kissed back, my arms, suddenly feeling like they were made of lead, nervously coming up to hug Usagi's waist.

Then, just as suddenly, Usagi pulled back and buried her head into my shoulder, sobs starting to rock her body.

"Oh Ami-chan… I can feel it. I know. Tomorrow, someone else is going to come and tear us apart… Don't ask me how I know. I don't know!"

She turned her face up to mine and kissed me again. I could taste the salt of her tears on her lips and it made me tremble.

*

And Usagi had been correct. The next day, Jedite had chosen to sabotage the busses, and Rei came onto the scene.

Usagi and I weren't alone anymore. We weren't injured as much, and when Usagi was, Rei was always there, preventing touches and whispered promises. Rei also brought Usagi down, but I could do nothing.

And along came Makoto – then Minako. Any hope I had of Usagi running to me, only me faded. Everyday we were never alone. School was harder with Makoto there.

I thought I would kill myself when Mamoru came onto the scene.

Where was the innocent girl who trembled in my arms? Cried on my shoulder? Kissed me?

I could see her looking at me, but I always turned away. Where was the point in holding on? We had admitted the tension between us only to have it stuffed down the next day.

But how could I admit to anyone else how I felt?


	14. Chapter 14

1/24/02

Play

AN: Usagi/Haruka shoujo ai.

* * *

Exiting the Crown Arcade, the blonde happily clutched the papers to her chest. She couldn't wait to tell the girls; they would be so proud of her! Bouncing on her toes, she skipped down the street, happily humming.

Something catching the corner of her eye, she stopped and looked to her right, 'hmming' to herself. Catching a flash of sandy-blonde hair disappearing into the crowd, Usagi's smile widened and she hurried in the direction the person was going.

"Haruka! Oy, Haruka!"

Haruka paused and looked back, a surprised expression crossing her face as she saw Usagi running up to her. Smiling, she asked as the younger girl stopped and beamed up at her, "Usagi. What's up?"

"Hey Haruka! Where're you going?"

"The park," Haruka replied, starting to walk again as Usagi followed, "You're glad to join me."

"Okay, I will!" Usagi started skipping again, holding close the papers to her chest. She smiled again at her companion.

Haruka's eyebrow wanted to raise, but she just grinned and asked, "How come you're smiling so much?"

Usagi shook her head and glanced down at her bundle before smiling aimlessly again. "I got the part…" she breathed, and then squealed, impulsively grabbing the taller girl's arm, squeezing tightly.

Letting Usagi have her arm, Haruka laughed and grabbed one of her pony-tails, tugging lightly. "What part? From what?"

"Well…" Usagi grinned impishly and said, her eyes twinkling, "For the town play, we're doing Romeo and Juliet, correct?"

Haruka nodded, leading both of them to a seat under a great sakura tree in the park, "Right. So you tried out?"

Usagi nodded exuberantly and held out the object she had been holding. Making out 'Shakespeare' on a script, Haruka looked up when Usagi said, "I got the part of Juliet!"

Haruka's eyebrow raised, and she grinned warmly, "Really? That's great, Usagi." Reaching over, she patted her shoulder and leaned in, whispering, "Let me tell you a secret."

"What?" Usagi asked curiously, whispering back.

"I also tried out for the play."

"You did?"

"Yes," Haruka nodded, laughing at her friend's incredulous look, "Michiru dragged me along."

"Yes? Yes?" Usagi nodded her head, "What part did you get?"

Haruka raked a hand through her bangs and took a deep breath. Looking at Usagi out of the corner of her eye, she said, "Well… I went to the audition dressed as a male…" She paused.

"Yes? Like you always do," Usagi said, smiling.

"So I auditioned for any old part… and…" She stopped, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Coughing lightly, she turned and bowed to Usagi, taking her hand. Bringing it to her lips, she lightly brushed her lips against the bunny's skin and murmured, looking deeply into Usagi's eyes, "Nice to meet you, madam. Romeo Montague at your service."

She barely made it through her speech before chuckling as a high blush appeared on Usagi's face, and she started stuttering.

"You – you're Romeo?? Who's Michiru?"

"Your mother, I think," Haruka replied, letting go of her hand.

"My…mother?"

"Hai." Haruka nodded, grinning evilly at the younger girl's reaction.

"Hoo-boy. What're we going to tell the other's and Mamoru?" Usagi asked, looking over at her friend even as a smile tugged at her lips, "D'you think that'd go over well?"

"Who knows?" Haruka shrugged, and they both started laughing.

"Really? You're really Romeo?" Usagi asked as she stopped laughing.

"Really. And Michiru's your mother."

"Don't remind me." She shivered, "And I thought MY mom was bad."


	15. Chapter 15

Date Unknown (prolly 1999).

Sleepover

AN: Usagi/Makoto shoujo ai.

*

With a hopeless sigh, Makoto plopped down onto the seat next to Usagi. The blonde turned her blue gaze onto her auburn-haired friend.

"What's wrong, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked, having noted her friend's high.

Makoto just sighed again, and ran her hand through her bangs. "I don't know. Just the doldrums, I guess."

Usagi nodded, causing her two golden ponytails to flop on the bench overlooking the lake.

Makoto looked over the park, noting all the couples kissing or holding hands or some such. Oh, how much she wanted a boyfriend! She realized that Usagi was talking to her.

"Gomen, Usagi-chan. I was thinking and didn't hear you." she apologized.

"That's okay. Anyway, I asked you if you wanted to come over to my house and have a sleepover."

Makoto nodded eagerly. "Sure! Thank you for asking m. When would you want me over?"

Usagi thought for a second, and then reached a conclusion. "Why not come over now? We can get your stuff later. Mother's making meatloaf, and I know you like that."

Makoto smiled. "Okay then. Let's start." She swung up and then offered Usagi her hand. Usagi took it, and then jumped up from the bench.

Then she linked arms with the much taller Makoto. They walked out of the park, laughing and gossiping.

* * *

12/16/01

Switch

*

Luna yawned and stretched, shaking out her fur as she lazily rolled over, preparing to wake up her charge. Urging herself up, she started climbing up the body of Usagi, stopping on her stomach. Smiling evilly, she started kneading her claws and purring loudly.

Grumble. "Artemis, what are you doing?"

What? Why was this Minako's voice, and why did she say Artemis? Crinkling her little catty brow, she looked down at her paws, and despite herself, was almost overjoyed when she saw they were the usual black. Shaking her head, she once again started crawling up the girl's body, deciding that it was only a fluke.

"C'mon, Usagi-chan! School time! Get up! You don't want to be late!"

* * *

9/24/06

Ask

*

Settling down next to where Rei rested on the jinja steps, Usagi braced herself with her hands. Sucking her lower lip into her mouth the blonde worried it, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Rei," she finally started, "I need your help."

"Go ask Haruka."

Usagi blinked. "Huh?"

Rei turned her head to look at the blonde, letting black strands cascade down her cheek. "Usagi

* * *

12/10/06

Date

AN: Usagi/Setsuna shoujo ai.

*

When Setsuna asked her, her eyes dark with determination, Usagi had felt a tightness in her chest, a sensation that made her breath catch in her throat…

Their first date was informal, just a chance to talk to each other alone. The dark woman had made an effort not to refer to her royalty, and she, in turn, didn't acknowledge time.

* * *

5/17/06

Convictions

*

"Guys, I have something to tell you."

"Mm?" Minako looked up from her soda, the straw leaving her lips with a slight popping sound. Ami looked up from her book, smoothing a bang away that had fallen in front of her glasses. Makoto, next to her, set down the piece of her own cake she was about to bite into. "Uhm, shouldn't Rei be here?" the brunette asked.

Usagi's shoulders dropped a few centimeters, and she looked away almost guiltily, a soft blush staining her cheeks. "I, uhm, didn't want her here," she admitted, rushing it out. At the other's astonished glances, she hurriedly explained, "I didn't want her to judge…me."

Ami looked at Minako and Makoto, and in turn, they both shrugged. Their eyes showed they didn't know either. The three turned back to their friend.

Usagi's hands trembled. Looking for something to play with so it wouldn't be so noticeable, she finally settled on just holding her soda in front of her. "So, guys, you know someone named Tuxedo Kamen?"

Minako and Ami nodded, while Makoto asked, "Yeah?"

"Well," Usagi grinned a little, her smile more self-deprecating, "I don't like him." And, before anyone could interrupt, she forged ahead, "I don't like Motoki. I don't like Mamoru, that baka. No!" She shook her head, her hair flying wildly, "I don't like them."

Makoto's confused gaze met Ami's, but they both had no answers. Minako, after seeing that no one else was going to talk, decided that she would try to smooth things over with their blonde leader, who looked like she wanted to flee. "Alright, Usagi-chan. So you don't like them. What's so important about that?"

Usagi looked at them, surprised that was all they had to say. That was going to make it harder to bear her soul. "That's… That's all you have to say?" She winced; her voice sounded weak in her own ears.

The three frowned at each other again. Deciding that it was her turn to speak, Makoto ventured forth. "Usagi? What's bothering you?

* * *

Date Unknown (prolly 2001).

It Was Awkward

AN: Usagi shoujo ai. I'll leave it up to you to figure out who the other person is. :3

*

It was awkward. Really awkward. Finding out that your new homeroom teacher is someone you are in love with and that you know that she knows your feelings and maybe, just maybe (even if it is just in your mind) she might like you back. Tumbling into the room, automatically trying to sneak into your seat, and realizing that someone is standing in front of you, her arms crossed as she waits for you to look up, and then looking up and instantly freezing where you stand, your book bag almost falling out of your grasp is not one way that you would like a school day to start. And especially, when your heartbeat thunders in your ears and your cheeks instantly redden, embarrassment arriving before you can stop it.

She looks at you, shakes her head, and heads back to the front of the class, saying, "Ms. Haruna warned me you were always late, but I wouldn't believe it would be a full ten minutes."

"But I-!"

And your rebuke is cut off as she glances up at you, her gaze decisive. "I believe," she starts, gesturing with her hand, "your seat is right there?"

You swallow back tears, sniff your nose, and slump to the seat that she had pointed at, awfully dejected because she isn't acting normal and (you believe) too harsh. She knows how she affects you, but she doesn't care, right? She just acts normal. But that's what you would hope for, right? That's what you fell in love with when you should have been with another.

* * *

5/17/06

New

AN: Usagi/Setsuna shoujo ai.

*

Setsuna Meioh knew that something was wrong. There was a block in her head, and a sense of fluttering urgency that followed her wherever she went. Shaking her head again as she studied the book in front of her, she tried to pay attention in class. It was her second semester at Tokyo U, and she was rapidly getting disillusioned with her decision on becoming a fashion designer. The variety of classes that she had signed up for had her believing that she wouldn't get bored too quickly, but that was rapidly proving itself untrue. Finally, as the teacher brought her lesson to an end for the day, the tall olive-skinned woman stood up to gather her papers together. Slinging her bookbag over her shoulder, she tried not to run out of the room.

Smiling goodbye at the few people who waved at her, she strode down the hall and quickly made her way out of the building. Releasing a breath she had been holding, she found her shoulders relaxing, her head immediately able to be held up high. The ever present churning in her stomach lessoned, and she felt a smile tugging at her lips. It was odd, she thought, was it really school that was bothering her?

"Is this really where Mamoru-san really goes to school…? Sugei… It's so big!" an excited voice interrupted Setsuna's musings. Turning to see a young girl hovering by the entrance to the university, she had to grin. The blonde looked so eager and impressed that she was sure her eyes would grow too big and pop out of her head.

Chuckling to herself,

* * *

5/06/05

Again

AN: Usagi/Ami shoujo ai.

*

This was a new feeling for Ami Mizuno. Standing on a nondescript sidewalk, half turned, the shy blue-haired girl looked at the girl who stood in front of her. The black cat that had suddenly jumped onto her shoulder was in the girl's arms, and Ami was scared for a split second that she had done something wrong.

Light blue eyes looked curiously at her, and Ami felt a blush rush to her cheeks. She was always nervous around new people, but something about the blonde girl was putting her at ease. She was also a little familiar, and Ami realized that she had seen her around school.

* * *

11/16/06

Power Basketball

*

Haruka thundered down the court, handling the ball with ease, weaving between Minako and Usagi, who tried to block her. Looking for Rei and Ami to see if they were open, she grinned at Makoto, all of her teeth bare.

Team one consisted of Haruka, Rei, and Ami, while team two had Usagi, Makoto, and Minako. Having decided to sit out that game, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru made up the cheering squad, equally encouraging both teams. Minako, Haruka, and Makoto (the more athletic of the bunch) were trying to bolster their teammates, but it looked like even their experience wouldn't add up to much if the others didn't try.

* * *

5/05/07

Silent

Staring at the small black cat in front of her, Usagi's mind shut down her body so it could process what was being told to her.

* * *

12/13/05

Quiet

*

Usagi gazed quietly at the tea in her cup, swirling it around with idle movements of her wrist.

* * *

Date Unknown (prolly 2005).

Vampyre

*

The first thing Ami noticed as she stood quietly up at the front of the class was the pale girl that sat in the middle of the room, the color of her skin almost hidden behind the waterfall of blonde hair as she leaned with her head on the desk.

* * *

5/14/06

Woo - Summer!

*

On a warm summer day in Japan, on a trip to the beach, two people had no idea what was in store for them.

* * *

6/8/08

Homework

*

"Okay, great. See you then. Ahuh. You too. Sleep well." Placing the phone back onto the cradle, Usagi rolled over to get back to her homework. Chewing absently on her pencil, her elbows supporting her, the blonde hummed softly to herself.

Laying on a pillow next to her, Luna's ears flicked up. "Usagi-chan?" she yawned, stretching out her muscles one by one, "Talking to Mamoru-kun again?"

"Hmm? What? No," Usagi tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, shifting so she could face her friend, "No, he's too busy with finals. That was Naru-chan."

"Oh? Good. I'm glad."

Usagi nodded, smiling broadly at her. "Me too. It's been a while since we've hung out. I miss her." She circled an answer then bit into her pencil again.

Looking at the young girl, Luna decided that she wasn't going to get too much more out of her. She licked her paw nonchalantly. Oh well. At least Usagi was doing her homework.

* * *

6/12/08

Interview

*

"Look out!" Screaming, Usagi lunged forward, knocking the man out of the way of the youma's attack. Skidding on the ground, still feeling the prickling sensation on her back where she had just missed getting skewered, she jumped up, urging the man to run. Placing herself between the monster and the fleeing humans, she brought out her Moon Rod. One quick dusting later, she followed Ami and Rei to power down in an empty alley.

Trailing a little behind her teammates, Ami and Rei already walking out of the alley as she got there, Usagi sighed. "You know, you could have waited for me," she mumbled, wiping away a sweat soaked bang away from her eyes with her glove. Grimacing as she noticed that the white was streaked with dirt from her tumble, she was just about to dehenshin when a noise startled her.

Whirling around, she yelled, "Who's there?"

A small figure slowly stepped forward from the mouth of the alley, hesitantly clearing its throat. "Uhm, hi. Sailor Moon?"

Lowering her arms from where they were crossed protectively in front of her chest, Usagi allowed herself to relax a little, realizing it was human. "Hai," she agreed. While they had never covered what to do if one of the senshi were approached by the public, she figured it would be rude to disappear suddenly.

"Ohmygosh! It's really you!" The shadow revealed itself to be a young woman, dressed in a grey hoodie and jeans, honey brown hair swept up into a loose bun, a pencil tucked behind her right ear. "I can't believe my luck!"

* * *

11/14/06

Push

*

Taking a big sip of her chocolate milkshake, Usagi's foot tapped restlessly under the table. She sighed, looking once again out of the large window, eager eyes searching the bustling streets.

"Usako," Mamoru chuckled, sitting across from the blonde, "Be patient. They're coming."

"Yeah, Usagi," Minako joined in, elbowing Usagi, a small grin on her face. "They probably just ran into some traffic."

Usagi pouted, pushing the other blonde's shoulder.

* * *

6/21/09

Warrior

*

The warrior had appeared out of nowhere. Face concerned and shiny with sweat, the warrior pulled her out of the building seconds before an explosion

* * *

Date Unknown.

Ami-Wolf

*

Ami Mizuno reached back and brushed a feather away from her hair. Bringing the offending object up to her face, she sniffed it. Making a face at the smell, she flicked it away. Looking to her left where her friends sprawled out around her, each one with a bored expression on her face, she decided to see what was in the basket at her feet.


End file.
